Mr Man
by Paula Lirio
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Harry não sabe quem é ele. Mas pouco importa.


**Título:** É Só Querer  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta: **Marck Evans  
**Classificação:** NC-17, Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Não ganho nada com isso.  
**Avisos:** Slash. Sexo, sexo verbal, rimming, BDSM, prostituição e vários outros tipos de sexo.  
**Notas 1:** Resposta ao desafio TS da SSSPSCP. Primeira de pelo menos sete ficlets. Não há ligação de plot entre uma ficlet e outra.  
**Notas 2:** Música de Alicia Keys – Mr. Man

* * *

_Like the way you've given me attention through the night_

_Maybe I've had too much Remy, my man's right by my side_

_Every time I catch you watching me, feel something down my spine_

_I play the game; it's just for fun and only for tonight

* * *

_

Eu e Ginny sentamos à mesa e esperamos um garçom nos atender. O restaurante é um desses lugares que se vê muito em filmes: cheio de casais aproveitando jantares românticos à luz de velas enquanto uma banda toca baladas calmas. No bar, os solteiros procuram alguém para ficar. Um grupo de amigas ri abertamente fazendo charme para um grupo de rapazes entretidos numa discussão calorosa.

Na mesa ao lado da nossa um homem vestido de negro bebe um uísque enquanto lê um livro amarelado de aspecto velho. Ele não parece esperar por alguém.

Ginny tagarela sobre o dia dela, entretida demais para notar que mal presto atenção. Ela ri, recebendo o menu que o garçom entrega. Ele pergunta o que vamos querer para beber, e Ginny pede um vinho. Ela me sorri e eu respondo da mesma forma. Escolho o nosso jantar, o garçom anota e se retira.

Ela volta a falar e eu volto a observar à nossa volta. A cantora no palco fecha os olhos, cantando num murmúrio uma parte mais triste da música.

Um garçom traz outro uísque para o homem sentado na mesa ao lado. Ele bebe um gole e limpa os lábios com a língua. Ele volta os olhos para mim e eu me sinto paralisado. Ele tem profundos olhos negros e me observa interessado.

Ginny me pergunta algo e eu respondo qualquer coisa sem tirar os olhos dele.

Observo seus longos e finos dedos mexerem o gelo na bebida, seus são cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e tem um rosto severo. Me dá um meio sorriso que eu tento fingir que não notei. Mas um sorriso me escapa dos lábios.

Volto meus olhos para Ginny, para ter certeza de que ela não viu, sinto alívio ao notar que ela olha para a banda tocando.

Olho de volta para ele, e o vejo levantar, fechar o livro e caminhar em direção ao banheiro. Ele é alto e magro, e caminha de forma discreta, mas imponente. Meu coração dispara ao vê-lo virar-se para mim e sorrir, antes de abrir a porta do banheiro e entrar.

O celular de Ginny toca e ela atende. Aproveito o momento para ir ao banheiro.

Caminho por entre as mesas sentindo meu coração bater forte no peito, e me pergunto o que é que estou fazendo.

Abro a porta com a placa que indica o banheiro masculino e o vejo encostado em uma das pias. Não há mais ninguém no banheiro. Ele me sorri e aponta para um dos cubículos do banheiro. Eu o sigo sem pensar direito no que estou fazendo.

Ele me puxa pelo braço e tranca a porta. Quase no mesmo instante ouvimos alguém entrar no banheiro. Eu abro a boca, na intenção de perguntar o seu nome e ele me cala com os dedos, me olhando como se dissesse que qualquer som nos denunciaria.

Meu coração bate disparado e eu sei que ele pode sentir. Seus dedos finos passam por minha boca, meu rosto e meu pescoço antes de encontrar minha nuca e brincar de leve com meus cabelos.

Ele esfrega os lábios nos meus e eu posso sentir em seu hálito o cheiro de uísque. Eu seguro a nuca dele e faço com que me beije de verdade. Abro a boca, deixando que a língua dele brinque com a minha, que aquela boca inebriante devore a minha.

Enquanto uma mão me segura pela nuca, a outra abre os botões da minha camisa. Minhas mãos encontram os botões da camisa dele e eu desabotôo de um modo quase desesperado. A língua dele me devora enquanto ele abre o zíper da minha calça.

Ele tira minha camisa, beija meu pescoço, morde de leve, beija meu ombro, peito e encontra um mamilo. Suas mãos empurram minhas calças e cueca para baixo. Ele segura meu pênis e aperta de leve. Eu prendo um gemido que luta para escapar, enquanto tiro a camisa dele. Seu peito, assim como toda a sua pele, é pálido. Minhas mãos ganham vida e passam a trabalhar sozinhas, desabotoam sua calça e o livram da cueca.

Meus olhos se prendem na visão do seu membro. Imponente, rosado, lindo, do tamanho certo para me satisfazer. Ele junta o quadril com o meu, esfregando nossos membros. Ouvimos alguém sair do banheiro e ele aproveita o momento para virar meu corpo e me deixar de costas para ele.

Sinto seu corpo se encostar ao meu enquanto ele coloca seus dedos em minha boca. Saboreio o gosto do uísque, enquanto cubro-os de saliva. Ele tira os dedos da minha boca e esfrega-os em mim, de forma delicada, mas decidida. Ouço o som de plástico, e as mãos dele me soltam por um breve momento. Meu coração bate mais forte do que nunca, louco de ansiedade.

Ele me faz baixar o corpo, de forma que eu fique totalmente exposto a ele, que me pede, murmurando, queeu respire. Nem sequer havia notado que estava segurando o fôlego.

A cabeça do seu pênis, devidamente coberto pela camisinha, me penetra devagar. Sinto a pontada inevitável de dor. Mordo meus lábios, para não deixar nenhum som me escapar. Há muito tempo não deixava um homem me possuir.

Ele mantém meu quadril no lugar, entrando de forma angustiantemente lenta. A saliva e o lubrificante da camisinha não são o suficiente para evitar a dor, mas são o suficiente para facilitar a entrada.

Ele mantém o corpo parado até ter certeza de que eu me acostumei a tê-lo dentro de mim. Um gemido entrecortado escapa da minha garganta e ele vira meu rosto, capturando minha boca, me silenciando.

Meu corpo começa a tremer e meus quadris se encontram com os dele. Ele está todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo. Sinto-o morder meu pescoço e minha nuca.

E o ritmo começa. Ele estoca de forma lenta e devastadora, alimentando-se das minhas forças, tirando minha capacidade de raciocínio. Eu levo minhas mãos até os quadris dele, num pedido silencioso por mais, mais rápido, mais fundo.

E ele obedece. Mordisca minha orelha, bombeia meu pênis e encontra dentro de mim o lugar que me faz gemer, eu ouço gemidos baixos escaparem de sua boca e sinto que não vou durar muito.

Ele me masturba no mesmo ritmo que me penetra e eu tenho certeza que estou ficando louco. Não consigo pensar, entender, nem ver. Tudo o que posso é sentir e ouvir.

Ele gira os quadris e eu tenho certeza de que estou vendo cores. Ele me atinge duas, três vezes no lugar certo e eu gozo, derramando meu sêmen na mão dele.

Ele continua me penetrando, num ritmo frenético e louco. Eu alcanço seus quadris e cravo minhas unhas em sua pele. Ele morde meu ombro e goza.

Por alguns momentos, não encontramos forças para nos mover. Ele ri baixinho, saindo de mim. Vejo-o dar um nó na camisinha e jogá-la no lixo. Com um lenço ele limpa o sêmen das mãos e do meu corpo. Então beija minha boca, arrancando de mim a pouca coerência que eu havia encontrado.

Vistimo-nos.

Saio na frente. Lavo as mãos e o rosto, e volto para a mesa onde estava. Ginny me sorri e pergunta se estou bem. Sorrio de volta, dizendo que agora estou melhor.

Depois de alguns minutos, vejo-o voltar para sua mesa, pedir outro uísque, abrir o livro e começar a ler.

Pergunto-me qual será o seu nome.

* * *

**Fim **


End file.
